A mesma História - DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Ideia idiota. Simplesmente idiota. Para que mandar todos os professores de Hogwarts para uma convenção estúpida no meio do ano? Por Merlin, qual era o maldito sentido nisso?E nem para deixarem alguns. Foram-se todos parar no meio do nada. E o que fizeram para substituí-los? Chamaram ex-alunos para dar aulas. Ora, santa paciência. Mas era ela quem me incomodava. Maldita Sangue ruim.
1. Chapter 1

_**POV DRACO MALFOY:**_

Ideia idiota. Simplesmente idiota. Para que mandar todos os professores de Hogwarts para uma convenção estúpida no meio do ano? Por Merlin, qual era o maldito sentido nisso? E nem para deixarem alguns. Foram-se todos parar no meio do nada. E o que fizeram para substituí-los? Chamaram ex-alunos para dar aulas. Ora, santa paciência. Claro que fiquei honrado. Afinal, fui considerado o aluno mais brilhante em poções para ser convocado para dar aulas. E o sorriso convencido não sumiu do meu rosto quando vi as alunas babando por mim nos corredores. Patético.

O maldito sorriso apenas sumia quando encontrava com os outros professores. Em especial quatro: Herbologia, Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, Quadribol, e Transfiguração. Di Lua, Santo Potter, Weasley Fêmea, e Sangue ruim. Malditos. Todos eles. Andavam sempre em grupo, rindo para os estudantes e conversando com eles amigavelmente. Idiotas. Mas quem me incomodava mais era Granger. Aquela metida a sabe-tudo.

Estava sempre impecável. Os cabelos antes rebeldes e descontrolados sempre presos firmemente em um rabo de cavalo que lhe caía até metade das costas como uma cascata de cachos perfeitos. Os olhos definidos com lápis escuro, e a boca pintada de batom vermelho. Por mais que tivéssemos crescido, continuava a usar uma saia pregueada, colete, e blusa branca. Podia ser confundida com uma estudante se não estivesse sempre com enormes saltos escarlate, e não usar gravata. No lugar dela existia um cordão de ouro com um leão na ponta, que vivia sendo tocado por suas unhas perfeitamente douradas. Eu ainda tento entender como aquela imprestável ficou tão maravilhosa no período de alguns anos.

Mas foi no dia que eu estava na biblioteca, no meio da noite, que tudo mudou.

Ela chegou carregando uma pilha de livros velhos e surrados, colocando-os na mesa com um barulho oco. Apoiou as mãos no encosto da cadeira e ficou um tempo olhando para baixo, como se estivesse pensando em algo extremamente importante. Com um movimento rápido retirou o grosso colete de lã cinza, ficando apenas com a fina blusa branca que não escondia a marca de seu sutiã, e que sutiã, vermelho. Puxou o elástico que prendia seu cabelo, deixando-o cair sobre sua face. Jogou-o para trás sem cerimônia, fazendo-o ficar apenas em suas costas.

Sentou-se na cadeira e começou a abrir livros e mais livros com toques da varinha. Senti-me meio inútil com apenas um livro posto a minha frente. Livro o qual eu nem estava lendo. O que ela tanto procurava, afinal? Provavelmente queria algo para sua próxima aula, mas eu não sabia o que. E por que estava tão tentado a saber? Só sabia que um desejo louco de me aproximar dela estava me consumindo. E ponha loucura nisso.

Fechei o livro com força, fazendo barulho propositalmente. Ela soltou um gritinho e virou o rosto a procura da origem dele. Eu apenas dei um sorriso debochado que ela respondeu com um revirar de olhos. Levantei-me e fui em sua direção. Ela apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira e cruzou os braços defronte o corpo, fazendo os seios pularem para cima no momento em que me sentei em sua mesa.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou-me com aspereza.

- O que se faz em uma biblioteca, Granger? Estou lendo. Ou melhor, estava.

- E por que infernos eu tive a honra de ser "a escolhida" para ter interrompido seu sagrado momento de leitura, Malfoy? – o sorriso debochado que ela me lançou apenas serviu para deixá-la ainda mais sexy. Que ela não soubesse disso.

- Simples, você é a única nesse maldito lugar a esse horário. E eu estava particularmente entediado.

Sorri e comecei a brincar com uma mecha de seus cabelos, mas ela afastou minha mão com um tapa.

- Você me enoja. – disse fazendo menção de se levantar. Segurei-a pelo pulso.

- Opa, opa, opa. Onde pensa que vai? Acha que pode dispensar minha "honrosa" presença assim tão fácil?

- Acho, Malfoy. Acho sim.

- Acha errado, Granger.

Eu não pensei muito mais antes de puxá-la com força, e beijá-la com intensidade. Para minha surpresa, ela não se desvencilhou. Envolveu meu pescoço com os braços agilmente enquanto mudava de posição, para ficar quase deitada em meu colo. Quando me soltou, permaneceu de olhos fechados, como se estivesse pensando seriamente em esquecer o que havia feito. Sorri e beijei seu pescoço. Como sentia falta daquele perfume de chocolate e de sua pele macia.

- Uau. Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, não é Granger? – ri roucamente bem perto de seu ouvido antes de morder-lhe o lóbulo, enquanto sentia seus dedos em minha nuca.

_**POV HERMIONE GRANGER:**_

- Vamos lá, cale a boca por um único momento, Malfoy. Apenas um. – eu ri enquanto ele voltava a beijar meu pescoço. Era delicioso voltar a tocá-lo sem medo. Poderia fazê-lo por séculos.

Ah, como aquilo era errado. E como eu gostava. Havia séculos que Ron não me beijava daquele jeito, não me segurava com aquela vontade louca, com aquele calor ardente que queimava até a alma. Fazia quanto tempo que não tínhamos um momento a sós? Que nós não fazíamos amor? Não. Aquilo não me parecia errado. Querer ser amada? Ser desejada? Ser possuída por um homem daquela forma? Que se dane o mundo. Naquele momento, apenas Malfoy importava.

Agilmente me levantou e trocamos de posições. Agora era eu quem estava sentada na mesa, enquanto ele estava de pé, me ajudando a retirar sua camisa preta enquanto eu enlaçava seu corpo com as pernas, sentindo seu membro rígido pressionando-se contra minhas coxas. Colocou a mão por baixo de minha blusa, e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando tive contato com sua pele fria. Um pequeno gemido de prazer foi inevitável.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus e eu o senti sorrindo antes de começar uma trilha de beijos em meu pescoço, descendo para meus seios.

- Diga. – sussurrou com uma voz rouca e pastosa – Eu sei que você quer dizer. Diga. Diga pra mim.

- Malfoy, eu... – tentei reclamar enquanto me atrapalhava momentaneamente com o zíper de sua calça. Ele não havia me pedido para dizer aquilo desde... Desde aquele dia. Por que se lembrar agora?

- Diga! – a arrogância em sua voz despertou em mim um desejo tão profundo que o apertei contra meu corpo, fazendo-o sentir meu calor.

- Sente? – ele assentiu enquanto beijava meus ombros – Isso não é o suficiente?

Ele riu e encontrou meus olhos por um segundo antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente. Eu não podia dizer aquilo. Podia? Seria traição. Seria... mentira. Ou não? Não. Aquilo não seria uma mentira. E isso me chocou tanto que derreti em seus braços quando mordeu meu seio esquerdo.

- O que foi, Granger? – perguntou-me enquanto acariciava meus braços

- Eu não posso dizer...

- Ah, pode sim. Ou diz, ou eu paro.

Como se para confirmar sua ameaça, parou seus movimentos onde estava. As mãos segurando-me os braços um pouco abaixo dos ombros e os lábios a um passo de beijar meu seio novamente. Murmurei em reprovação, logo depois dizendo um contrariado "Tudo bem". Seus movimentos voltaram à ativa imediatamente, e eu percebi que ele lamentaria quase tanto quanto eu se tivéssemos parado ali.

- Pois bem, Granger. Diga. – murmurou enquanto acabava de tirar minha saia e sugava meu pescoço com intensidade.

- Eu te amo. – as palavras fluíram de minha boca com uma facilidade impressionante.

Ele gemeu alto enquanto Apertava-me mais contra seu corpo musculoso.

- Outra vez. Diga outra vez. – me pediu com veemência

- Eu te amo. – repeti enquanto acabava finalmente de tirar suas calças, que caíram no chão com um estampido oco. Outro gemido de sua parte. Sorri com isso e comecei a passar as mãos por suas costas

- De novo. Fale que me ama de novo.

- Está um pouco desesperado, não acha, Malfoy? – ri quando me apertou em desaprovação – Eu te amo.

- Céus, Hermione! Vai me fazer ter um orgasmo apenas com palavras. Que patético!

Ri com vontade, não me importando se alguém ia escutar. Era mais de meia-noite, e estávamos no fundo da biblioteca. Não haveria ninguém ali. Cheguei perto de sua orelha e a mordi, murmurando logo depois:

- Você _é_ patético, Malfoy. Aprenda isso.

Um sorriso frio apareceu em seus lábios e ele rapidamente me deitou por completo na mesa, subindo por cima de mim. Toquei em seu peito forte e definido enquanto ele brincava de traçar o contorno de meu corpo com as mãos. Colocou a palma fria em minha bochecha, e tive de morder um de seus dedos carinhosamente enquanto sua outra mão massageava meu seio.

- Sabe Granger, eu ainda me lembro de todas às vezes.

- Se lembra? Lembra mesmo? – mordia e lambia cada um de seus dedos enquanto sentia-o colocar a mão entre minhas cochas. Suspirei com vontade, e segurei em seu braço esquerdo.

Senti a marca negra bem ali. Não tive medo dela. Comecei a contorná-la com os dedos. Sentia o choque que percorria por todo meu corpo, e era quase tão bom quanto senti-lo afundar o rosto entre meus seios e massagear minhas coxas bem perto de minha virilha. Não. Nada chegaria nem perto daquela sensação.

Quase que involuntariamente coloquei minha própria mão dentro de sua cueca, sentindo seu membro rígido. Escutei seus gemidos altos, e aquilo me excitava mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Vamos lá, Hermione, você sabe o que fazer agora. – disse-me apoiando-se nos joelhos e nas mãos, um sorriso deliciosamente sexy no rosto.

Ri com vontade enquanto deslizava para baixo. Beijei seu peitoral, descendo cada vez mais. Encontrei a ponta da cueca. A puxava com os dentes com lentidão, quando Draco me puxou pra cima com uma das mãos abruptamente, fazendo-me sentar em seu colo, de frente para ele.

- Draco, o que foi? Eu... Eu fiz algo errado? – perguntei-lhe olhando em seus olhos. Mas ele não olhava para mim. Estava olhando fixamente para o corredor.

Virei meu rosto, e o senti queimar de vergonha. Parado no final do corredor, com uma mochila na mão, estava Harry. E ele não parecia entender nada. Enterrei o rosto no pescoço de Draco, murmurando coisas sem sentido enquanto ele me segurava com força, pressionando-me em seu corpo quente. Aquilo não podia mesmo estar acontecendo.

**N/A: Gente, deem seus comentários! Pretendo postar os próximos capítulos, que serão 2 ou 3, ainda nessa semana. Beijooos! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**POV HARRY POTTER:**_

- O que... O que está acontecendo aqui?! – Eu gritava na biblioteca. Mas isso não importava. Queria saber o que minha melhor amiga estava fazendo se agarrando com Draco Malfoy.

- Você tem que se intrometer em tudo, não é mesmo Potter? – Draco rangeu os dentes enquanto segurava Hermione com... Com... Ele estava a protegendo? Aquilo só serviu para me deixar ainda mais confuso.

- Apenas quero saber o que você, o que Hermione, o que vocês... Ai, por Merlin.

Apoiei-me com uma mão na cadeira mais próxima para não cair. Hermione transando com Draco. Eles se amavam? Ou aquilo era apenas sexo? Não. Não era. O jeito com que Draco estava a segurando, como se pudesse perdê-la a qualquer momento... Aquilo era... Amor. Por Merlin.

Comecei a escutar soluços, e me virei para os dois. Draco estava aconchegando Hermione em seu colo com tanta ternura que quase não podia acreditar. Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos espessos da menina, enquanto ela se encolhia como uma bola em seus braços, como se quisesse sumir. As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos com força, e eu não conseguia entender aquilo tudo.

- Algum de vocês poderia... Eu sei lá, me explicar isso tudo? – perguntei massageando as têmporas.

Hermione não olhou para mim, apenas afundou o rosto no peito de Draco, que me lançou um olhar frio e mortal. Nunca antes havia o visto com tanta raiva.

- Olha o que fez, Potter. Sua melhor amiga está chorando, e você acha mesmo que é hora para perguntar "o que aconteceu"? Não é meio óbvio? – mordeu os lábios e apertou Hermione com ainda mais força, querendo aconchegá-la. A menina respondeu apenas com um murmúrio rouco enquanto tentava inutilmente apagar os traços negros que a maquiagem junto com as lágrimas havia formado em seu rosto.

- Olha, senhor-perfeito, eu apenas quero saber por que diabos minha melhor amiga está deitada em seu colo, e por que vocês estavam fazendo sexo no meio da biblioteca à uma hora da manhã.

Isso apenas fez Hermione chorar mais, e Draco pareceu perder a paciência. Ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, e me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Nós não devemos porra de explicação... – começou a dizer quando Hermione se sentou em seu colo, virando-se para mim e apoiando as costas em seu peito. Segurou suas coxas de um modo tão íntimo que tive vergonha de olhar. Até mesmo o jeito com que ela relaxava em seus braços era apaixonado.

- Acalme-se Draco. É melhor que ele... Que ele entenda. – suspirou e fechou os olhos momentaneamente – Apenas me prometa que não contará para o Ronald. Se fizer isso, juro, realmente juro, que nunca mais olharei para você. Entendido, Potter?

Assenti com a cabeça, embora tivesse vontade de gritar que ia sim contar para Ron. Quem ela pensava que era? Achava que ia escapar dessa com tanta facilidade? Só precisava sair dali e mandaria uma coruja para Ron imediatamente. Uma pontada de dor no meio da cabeça me fez voltar a realidade. Os dois me encaravam friamente. Hermione mordia o lábio inferior enquanto Draco olhava dentro dos meus olhos. Maldito.

- Ele está mentindo. Vai contar para o ruivo. – falou quase sibilando. – Não podemos confiar nele. Seria melhor que apagássemos sua memória de uma vez, Hermione...

- Não.

Talvez foi o jeito que me olhou, ou seus lábios contorcendo-se de dor, ou o modo como segurava as mãos de Draco e as apoiava em suas coxas nuas com tanto medo. Mas alguma coisa me fez parar. Eu não podia contar para Ron. Já havia escutado tanto sobre suas reclamações! Quantas vezes havia me dito que Hermione era um completo desastre? Que era mandona? Que nunca fazia sexo com ele? Quantas vezes havia me dito ainda que não a amava? Talvez fosse apenas isso que ela quisesse. Alguém para lhe amar. Que não se importasse com suas ordens, que não ligasse para o certo ou o errado. E, por mais que me incomodasse dizer, não haveria no mundo pessoa melhor do que Malfoy.

- Eu posso confiar em você, não posso, Harry? – perguntou-me olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Voltei a assentir.

- Só quero saber o que aconteceu. Não precisa de detalhes. Apenas... Fatos.

Draco bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços na frente dos seios de Hermione, cobertos apenas pelo sutiã de renda vermelha. Ela não parecia estar apta a falar, e eu sabia que Draco não falaria nada por ela. Suspirei e dei alguns passos para frente, ficando a apenas uma mesa de distância dos dois. Encontrei os olhos de Mione. Eram castanhos bem claros, e refletiam tanta dor, tanta confusão, tanto... Desejo.

- Vocês se amam? – perguntei tentando encontrar um modo de não ficar vermelho de vergonha – Estou falando sério. Vocês, por algum motivo, se amam?

Vi os dedos dos dois se entrelaçarem automaticamente. Seus olhos se encontrarem, e a boca de Draco abrir-se quase que imperceptivelmente. Hermione ergueu-se nos joelhos e ficou de costas para mim. Desviei o olhar para não ficar olhando para seu corpo seminu. Suas mãos repousavam sobre os ombros expostos de Malfoy, e de repente estavam se beijando. Não avidamente como quando eu havia chegado. Era tão suave e delicado que parecia que os dois tinham medo de se desfazerem em milhões de pedaços. E eu soube. Soube naquele exato momento. Nunca Ron conseguiria entender. Hermione nunca conseguiria explicar. Mas eles se amavam. Não consegui evitar sorrir.

- Não deixa de ser estranho. – disse quando ela voltou a se sentar no colo de Draco, que sorria de um jeito bobo que eu nunca esperaria ver em seu rosto.

- Não precisa ser normal. – Hermione me respondeu. – Não vai contar para o Ron, vai?

- Nunca faria isso. – ela sorriu para mim com deleite – Mas, agora que o casal se entendeu, eu gostaria de mais informações. Sabe como é, para não ficar boiando como o "guardião do segredo".

- Ah, francamente Potter. – reclamou Draco enquanto Hermione ria e puxava a blusa do garoto para colocá-la em torno de seus ombros nus.

- Eu tenho direitos. –disse sorrindo para Hermione, que parecia mais leve do que uma pluma – Que bom que está feliz.

- A felicidade depende das pessoas. Você que me fez feliz.

- Vamos mesmo contar para ele, Hermione? – perguntou Draco mordendo sua orelha

- Sim. Nós vamos contar pra ele.

- Pois bem, estou esperando. – sorri com vontade. Como adorava histórias.


End file.
